


Ripping bad CDs to feel better about yourself

by JABBER2005



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boredom, Cussing, Depression, Gen, IRL Fic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but like minecraft at the same time, possible triggering contacts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JABBER2005/pseuds/JABBER2005
Summary: Sometimes you just feel awful and sometimes you just gotta rip the CDs. This may also include looking up wikihow, but that's just how it be sometimes.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Depression, TommyInnit & Loneliness, none lmao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Ripping bad CDs to feel better about yourself

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee, thank for reading. i feel that it's important to note that I had the editor wilbur arg playlist up and I was ripping CDs as I made this.

Y’know, having nothing to do is a lot more boring than Tommy thought it would be. Here he was, sat at his computer desk, so bored he’s coming up with apocalyptic scenarios. None of his friends had wanted to hang out - which, would be a problem to dwell on later - and calc homework just seemed so fucking boring to the teen, that he had to resort to other means of entertainment. There were no women to talk to, his family was being boring, and worst of all his friends were “busy.” Being busy normally meant they couldn’t stand to deal with him at the moment, though they had never confirmed that. To be fair, they had never denied it either. Well, he had technically never told them in the first place, but that’s not what to focus on right now.

Tommy swiveled in his chair to gaze around his room, before finally settling on the bookshelf full of things. More specifically, he looked at all of the CD’s that had gathered on the 2nd shelf from the bottom, though most of the shelf space was just knickknacks. Well, most of the shelves were actually knickknacks, but that’s yet another problem for a different day. He had been looking at Twitter a few days ago and had scrolled past a post that had been talking about burning a bunch of different songs onto blank CD’s. He might not have any blank CD’s, but he had a bunch of filled ones and a way to rip the songs off. Sighing, he sat down and started grabbing them out, before just throwing them to the ground beside them. He started sorting them by the best to worst, with worst on top so he would feel like he was getting a treat at the end.

As soon as he had finished sorting them into piles, he finally actually stacked them, and by god, it was fucking amazing. Looking at the ones he hated, all the way down to the ones that held a legitimate special place in his heart was a different feeling than he had anticipated. He picked up the stack, walked over to his desk, and sat them on the far side. Tommy powered up his PC, typed his password in, and moved to Windows media player. 

As soon as he opened the app, he realized that he had no fucking clue on how to rip a CD. Back to google, for google knows all. “How to rip CDs into windows media player” 

Https://www.wikihow.com/Copy-or-Burn-a-CD-Using-Windows-Media-Player

Ah yes, Wikihow, knower of all. Well, not all, but it is actually pretty good if you’re in a pinch and not looking for something too good or too correct. He moved to open his CD drive when he heard a bang from downstairs. ‘Fuck that,’ Tommy thought, for it was none of his business and frankly he didn’t want it to be his business. Moving on with his life, cheeks no longer hot from tears, he opened the first CD. It took a weirdly high amount of effort, but hey, maybe the cases are just like that.

With the CD out of its case and placed into the holder area thing (hat for short), he was ready to fuckin’ go. It was pushed in, navigating to where the CD icon is. It took a second for it to load, but even when the songs loaded, he still waited for the pictures. Once the pictures were loaded, he clicked the “Rip CD” tab and waited for it to finish. As soon as it finished, he pressed okay, put the CD back into its case, and repeated the process. 

Finally, it ended. He had ripped all of them, every single one in his stack. Tommy picked them up, setting them back where they belong, and decided that he would be done. For some reason, he felt better, god knows why, but he’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, please comment or kudos if you enjoy it
> 
> it do be short tho
> 
> my discord is jab ig#9681


End file.
